3 Girls and The Akatsuki
by DINOsaurGURL13
Summary: i suck candy canes at summaries so plz just read the story...some akatsuki members are OOCs..but not overly so. Three OCs.Rated T for sailor talk.


**Ok so this is obviously an Akatsuki story with a few of my very own OCs. This isn't my first time writing a story but it is my first time putting on the internet where everyone can laugh at my failures. If you like it..review my story or if you don't know how to(I don't either)private message me, I totally won't think you're a creepy weirdass at all.**

**I don't own Naruto for if I did no awesome kickass characters would die and everyone would live in peace and harmony with a whole bunch of rainbows and unicorns and dancing and it'll be just like High School Musical!...ok so maybe it is a good idea that I don't own Naruto…**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1: School Day**

"Catori? Catori honey wake up!"

I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head trying to block out my mother's annoying voice.

"CATORI AMBER COLE, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!"

She pulled the covers off of me causing my whole body to roll of the bed making a huge bang on the floor while leaving a soon to be bruise on my side.

"Crap! Mom that hurt!"I said, rubbing my hip.

"Well maybe if you got up you wouldn't be hurt" Is she smiling? I can't believe that she's smiling! I swear I should call child protective services. That has to be a form of neglect or abuse or freaking something! I got up off the floor and looked at my alarm clock which I had again failed to set to wake me up this morning, therefore criminal acts applied by my mother…

"Shnitzel!" I said under my breath, my mother was still in the room with me. "MA! Why didn't you tell me I had 10 minutes left to get ready?"

"Well if you had gotten up on time…"Her voice started to trail off as she walked out if my room and down the hall. I rolled my eyes and ran my dresser grabbed my matching Naruto: Akatsuki bra and underwear set. The bra was black and the straps were red and white. My underwear said "Property of Itachi" on the butt. I ran to the shower and bathed in record time. When I got out I dressed myself in a black, long sleeved, fishnet shirt with an off the shoulder, plain, white shirt with jean shorts that went halfway down my thighs, my favorite gir toe socks that went to my knees, along with the bestest shoes in the universe, black converse all stars. I checked my self briefly in the mirror, fixing my dark brown hair, that went slightly past my shoulders, into a high ponytail. I put my glasses on my nose in front of my so-dark-it-looks-black brown eyes. With my appearance finally looking like I want it to and only a few seconds to spare, I grabbed my cell phone, my I-pod, both chargers, and my book bag and left. I ran from my house to school and got there on time. Thank you almighty and powerful god of awsomness, for allowing my house to be only a few blocks away from school. I worship you. I ran into my first period class, which was chorus, at the same time the bell rang.

"SAFE!"

I laughed. "Hola Cat" I said, greeting my best friend in the world. She was about 2, maybe 3 inches taller than me. She had green eyes that were always full of mischief, and strawberry blonde hair that went to her mid-back. Today she was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that said "LOLZ UR SWAGG" with a pair of blue skinnies, with her black and white checkered vans. Today she had her hair down with a regular black head band on.

"So did you actually bring your I-pod today?" she asked me in a mocking tone.

"YES and it was one time..let it go!" I crossed my arms across my chest a pouted.

"Oy! I know that you're not talking to my girlfriend again….and making her mad? Are you asking for an ass whooping" Tara yelled from across the room. She started coming towards us. I jumped up and ran into her arms.

"TARA!" I cried out. "Cat's being a meany bitch to me". I turned to Cat and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Awww…poor dear", Tara started patting my head sympathetically. Just so you know though, I'm not really lesbian and me and Tara aren't really going out, that's just how we are to one another. If anything my BOYfriend is Itachi from the best TV show ever, Naruto.

Cat scoffed, "I was not"

"Yeah you did" Tara retorted. She was my other best friend. She had her black hair down to a little past her chin with nothing to hold it back. Her eyes were a perculiar king of hazel. They almost looked gold. She was wearing a knee length summer dress in the SPRING might I add. The out of seasons bitch…ANYWHOO…she was wearing these really cute sandals that strapped around the ankle they were tan. I zoned back into the conversation to notice that they were still at it.

"Nu uh bra stuffer"

"Yea huh skunk breathe"

"Nu uh wort face"

"Yea huh monkey butt"

"Hey hey heyyy….can't we all just be friends and get along?" I said smiling sweetly. The looked at me, then at each other, then back at me.

"No" they both said.

"Well screw you both then" I frowned. They started laughing at me. I couldn't help it I started laughing along with them. The rest of the class was looking at us as if we just got off the short bus. The teacher walked in, finally, announcing us to quiet down because class was beginning.

**So do you guys like my story so far? Well do ya? If not well then boo for me. I humbly allow constructive criticism. Notice how the word constructive is underlined...yea well that means no mean shit that makes people cry! If you do like it though..please review. I will add the ages in the next chapter.**

**Ciao!**

**P.S. ~~I'M not even Italian XP~~ **


End file.
